Thank You, Love
by Bastillelegy
Summary: Karena bagi Siwon, obat termujarab untuk semua masalahnya ya memang hanya berserah pada Tuhan ditambah Yesungie-nya yang manis itu. Terimakasih ya, Sayang./YEWON FIC/Un-Official Pair/Siwon-Yesung/Enjoy :D
Saat cintanya berkembang tanpa alasan, Choi Siwon ingin mengimbanginya dengan sikap manis, namun bukan dalam konteks yang memanjakan. Tapi, itu teorinya. Kalau di praktiknya, ia terlalu jauh bedanya. Memang petakanya itu, mulut dan pikiran seseorang susah sinkronnya.

Yesung memberengut di hadapannya. Dengan kedua tangan bersidekap di depan dada, bibirnya mengeriting karena kelamaan cemberut.

Kekasihnya masih se- _maniak_ itu, Siwon membatin. Mulutnya memang kali ini cukup keterlaluan, imbas dari _mood_ lelaki gagah itu yang tidak secemerlang mentari pagi, sebagaimana mestinya ia yang biasa.

"Kenapa mengomel terus, Yesung?" tanya Siwon menahan intonasinya agar tetap tak terpengaruh oleh _mood_ jeleknya.

Keduanya tengah bersitegang di ruang kantor lelaki tampan itu. Sebenarnya sih duduk masalahnya itu sangat sepele, tapi karena sedang sama-sama emosian, jadinya keburu _bawa_ _perasaan_.

"Habisnya, kau juga sama saja! Katanya mau temani aku les, terus dilanjut kencan, tapi tadi telepon, katanya batal. Memangnya kenapa, Siwon?" nah kan, kekasih manjanya ini memangpunya kadar kesabaran setipis kertas HVS.

Lelaki tampan dengan jabatan presdir itu menghela nafas berat. Pikirannya sedang berserabut sekali. Seorang petinggi perusahaan yang juga adalah orang kepercayaannya melakukan penggelapan terhadap aset perusahaan, dan nominalnya juga tak main-main. Sedang mencari jalan keluar untuk mengusut tuntas kasus tersebut, tanpa tercium media ataupun para pemegang saham dan calon investornya.

"Ya karena aku sibuk, Yesung!"

Sang pemuda jelita mengendus keras, sepasang kristalnya tak jemu untuk mendelik pada kekasihnya yang kini tengah begitu menyebalkan baginya.

"Jadi hanya karena sibuk, lalu boleh tidak menepati janji? Hanya karena sibuk, lalu boleh _silent treatment_ begini dan berkata ketus padaku?"

Siwon mendelik, "Siapa yang ketus, Yesung?"

"Kau, Siwon. Kau menjawabku sekedarnya tanpa minat!" timpal Yesung menggebu. Terlihat sekali ada luka pada suaranya yang mulai parau. Di hubungan ini, bertengkar dan berselisih paham sudah kerap terjadi, dan itu belum membuat Yesung terbiasa. Hebatnya, awet saja hubungan keduanya hingga tahun ke-4 sekarang.

"Kenapa kau main asal membuat kesimpulan begitu? Kenapa kau selalu menarik kesimpulan dari sudut pandangmu sendiri?" Siwon mulai terpancing emosi. Keruwetannya mulai susah diurai, ditambah lagi dengan belahan jiwanya ini yang tak pengertian.

Di depannya, sang belahan jiwa makin berkaca-kaca saja matanya. Siwon memang selalu menakutkan baginya jika sedang emosi begini. Tapi, di hatinya juga masih berkobar-kobar amarah, mau dimuntahkan semua. Dirinya juga mau untuk didengar, Siwon harusnya sadar.

"Kau memang selalu begitu, Siwon!"

"Begitu bagaimana, Yesung!" Siwon membentaknya, yang membuat si manis berjenggit saking kagetnya.

"CHOI SIWON BODOH! SIALAN!" akhirnya, mulut yang biasa manis itu menyemburkan kalimat kurang terpujinya. Benar-benar sudah siap perang sepertinya.

Siwon mendongak praktis saat untuk kali pertama dalam kurun waktu 4 tahun keduanya menjalin kasih, Yesung, bayi gulali manisnya, mengumpat dan berkata kasar seperti barusan.

"Jangan mengumpat padaku, Kim Yesung!" sergahnya dengan mendesis berbahaya. Siwon berdiri dari kursinya, menatap tajam sang kekasih yang kini mulai menangis tersedu di depannya.

Biasanya, ia akan selalu merengkuh tubuh Yesung di dekapannya, membisikan kata-kata manis penuh sayang di telinganya, dan mengecup lembut berulang-ulang pelipisnya.

Tapi kini ia tak akan berlaku seperti itu. Amarahnya sudah mengubun, yang menjadikannya kurang rasional dan berpikir dingin. Masalahnya jadi terlalu pelik sekarang.

"Kau maunya bagaimana, Yesung?" Siwon dengan emosinya masih di tensi yang tinggi membuatnya makin tak terkontrol. Bahu kekasihnya itu naik turun oleh isak tangisnya yang kian kencang.

Lelaki jelitanya tanpak menyedihkan sekarang, lalu berucap diselingi sesenggukannya yang membuatnya tersedak, "Mau putus!"

Suara yang nyaris serupa bisikan itu membuat bola mata Siwon hampir terpental dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa mau putus dariku, Yesung?" tanpa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, Siwon bertanya. Yesung masih menundukan kepalanya, dengan tubuh menggigil takut dan gusar.

"Kau sama saja, Siwon. Tidak pernah berubah!"

"Apa yang sama? Apa yang harusnya berubah dariku?!" tanpa memberi jeda, Siwon merentet, memaksa Yesung untuk tak bermain teka-teki.

Si jelitanya menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar, sedang Siwon mulai tak sabar dengan itu. Menurutnya, pemuda manis di depannya ini terlalu bertele-tele sekarang.

"Dalam sebuah hubungan itu, perlu adanya transparansi dan sikap saling jujur. Tapi di hubungan ini, hanya aku yang melakukannya, kau sebaliknya. Kau selalu punya segudang alasan untuk menutupi ketidakjujuranmu."

"Memang apa yang kututupi? Aku tidak jujur bagaimana, Yesung?!" Siwon kian menaikkan intonasi nadanya, yang membuat si manis tercekat di depannya. Sudah sangat susah dikontrol emosinya sekarang.

"Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah di kantor. Perusahaanmu sedang goncang, aku tahu! Tapi kau pilih diam, pilih semua dipendam sendiri. Aku benci itu, Siwon!" suaranya yang biasa merdu itu kini sarat akan keputusasaan dan kekecewaan.

Siwon tergugu di depannya. Menatapinya lekat, seperti terkejut dengan ucapannya itu.

Yesung mendongakkan wajah merah penuh airmatanya, "Aku juga ingin dilibatkan, aku ingin dibutuhkan juga, Siwon. Tapi kau selalu pelit cerita jika sedang ada masalah. Selalu basa-basi busuk dengan berkata semua baik-baik saja!"

Sedih sekali kedengarannya di telinga Siwon. Kekasihnya yang biasa manja dan kekanakan ini yang berbicara seperti itu padanya. Lambat laun ia mulai mengerti arah ucapan penuh rasa frustrasi dari jantung hatinya tersebut.

"Apa-apa harus _Appa_ yang memberitahuku jika kau ada masalah. Selalu seperti itu dari dulu. Alih-alih dari mulutmu, harus orang lain yang membuatku sadar jika kekasihku sendiri sedang kesusahan. Memangnya enak begitu?!" tangisannya makin pilu sekarang, sedang Siwon masih memilih diam dan mencerna semuanya.

"Aku juga mau memberi _support_ semampuku, mau dibutuhkan. Tapi kau selalu diam, dan tak mau bercerita jika itu masalah berat. Kau selalu begitu. Aku rasanya jadi tidak berharga, bodoh, kekanakan, dan tidak bisa dipercaya. Aku juga ingin jadi seseorang yang menguatkanmu dan kau andalkan. Berserah padaku, Siwon. Aku bisa. Aku mampu, kok! Jadi yang disepelekan itu sakit, Siwon!"

Semua duka lara juga unek-uneknya yang selama ini mengendap di dadanya, dikeluarkan oleh Yesung tanpa sisa. Yang tadinya sesak dan nyeri, sekarang sudah _plong_ sekali. Lega rasanya.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Siwon menarik tubuh kecil itu ke dalam dekapannya. Membebatnya kencang, merengkuhnya tanpa menyisakan cela.

Tangis Yesung pecah sudah, dan balas meremat habis jas yang Siwon kenakan hari ini. Menangis sekencang-kencangnya di dada bidang sang kekasih, melolong seperti yang paling kesakitan.

"Hiks.. hiks.. aku benci kau yang seperti itu, Siwon!"

Lelaki tampan itu terenyuh sendiri. Nyeri juga sebenarnya. Jadi selama ini, si kesayangannya pun mengerti dirinya sekali, dan ikut merasakan betapa menyebalkannya ia yang selalu main rahasia-rahasia begini. Astaga, berdosa sekali rasanya jadi dirinya sekarang.

"Oh ya Tuhan! Maafkan aku, Sayang. Maaf, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu merasa seperti itu!" dengan telaten, ia mengusap lembut punggung sempit kekasihnya, mengecupi berulang-ulang pelipis penuh keringat milik si jelita Kim.

"Janji tidak main rahasia lagi ya, Siwon." lirih Yesung di balik dadanya, masih mengatur isak tangisnya.

Siwon mengangguk pasti, "Iya, janji, Sayang."

Memang dasarnya, Kim Yesung saja yang punya kadar sensitifitas tinggi juga intuisi yang tajam. Maunya ia hanya Siwon yang terbuka dan apa adanya. Cukup _ngomong_ , iya, apapun, semuanya. Yesung mau kok jadi tempat sampah. Selayaknya pasangan kekasih, Yesung terima-terima saja jika jadi tempat curhatnya Siwon. Tapi Siwon tak pernah begitu. Bikin hatinya terluka saja! Sakit tahu!

* * *

...

Ini bukan soal bohong atau tidak jujur. Tapi _menjaga hati._ Choi Siwon bukannya mau main rahasia, tapi semua dilakukannya demi Yesung juga, kok. Memang dirinya yang sesayang itu dengan si bayi gulalinya. Cinta sekali!

Karena _capek_ menangis, Yesungie yang manja maunya _leyeh-leyeh,_ memaksa untuk duduk di pangkuan Siwon di sofa yang ada di ruang kerjanya.

Dalam keheningan penuh damai, Siwon tersenyum tulus. Sesekali mengecupi pipi gembil sang belahan jiwa yang sudah ia sterilkan dari airmata. Mana sudi dirinya melihat Yesung menangis, walaupun menyesal itu karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Siwon,"

Si pipi sebulat aprikot itu mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap langsung ke wajah Siwon dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar layaknya kunang-kunang.

"Iya, Sayang." dibalas Siwon dengan mencuri satu kecupan manis tepat di bibir tipisnya yang kenyal bak jeli.

"Janjinya ditepati, ya."

"Iya, pasti ditepati."

"Semuanya harus dibicarakan denganku, kalau ada masalah ya dirundingkan bersama. Walaupun aku tak mengerti apa-apa soal teknis perusahaan, tapi aku bisa kok jadi penghibur yang lucu! Jadi badut aku mau asal Siwonnya jadi bisa senyum." celotehannya membuat Siwon tersenyum kian lebar. Si bocah manjanya ini memang kadang bisa bijak dan dewasa secara ajaib, seperti dapat _wangsit._ Angin-anginan saja.

"Mau jadi badut? Benar?"

"Uung~ karena kalau lihat Siwon senyum, rasanya senang. Jadi tambah ganteng Siwon itu kalau senyum. Ganteeengg sekali!"

Imut sekali bocah manisnya ini. Ah, Siwon makin tak bisa menggambarkan sebesar apa rasa sayangnya untuk bayi gulalinya itu.

Lalu dengan gemas, menjawil jahil hidung bangir milikYesung, yang membuat empunya terkikik lucu dengan pipinya makin jadi tomat masak.

"Iya, baiklah. Boleh jadi badut, tapi pakai kostum Lolita saja, ya. Kau seksi kalau pakai itu." tawar Siwon disisipi oleh fantasi tak senonohnya itu, yang membuat bocahnya merengut, tapi toh ia mengangguki saja.

"Iya, terserah saja. Asal bias membuat Siwon senang, aku mau."

Suka sekali Siwon itu jika sedang adegan romantis begini. Mendengar celotehan Yesung _plus_ dengan nada cerianya yang khas, itu sudah membuatnya kelewat bahagia. Ya memang hanya Yesung yang bisa begitu!

"Tapi kau juga jangan mengumpat lagi, Sayang. Tidak pantas didengar." si jelitanya meringis kering. Tadi kebablasan saja begitu. Ayah Ibunya selalu mengajarinya tatakrama, dan umpatan bukan sebuah hal yang pernah ia pelajari.

"Iya, tidak lagi. Maaf ya, Siwon. Tadi aku kelepasan!" jawabnya polos saja, menjadikan Siwon begitu geregetan, hingga kemudian ia menggigit kecil ujung hidung bangir si manja.

"Iya, dimaafkan." iya, stok maafnya Siwon masih menggunung untuk belahan jiwanya ini.

Siwon memilih untuk beralih mengulumi pipi bulat kesayangannya ini, gemas sekali ingin menggigitnya. Daging kenyal serupa bakpao itu memang selalu jadi target kegemasannya. Semoga Yesung tidak pernah berpikir untuk diet, hingga membuat pipi gembilnya tirus layaknya standar kecantikan di negaranya.

"Manisnya, Yesungie..bijak sekali bayi gulaliku ini!" menggoyangkan tubuh mungil itu ke kiri dan kanan secara _random,_ membuat Yesung terkikik geli karenanya.

"Bukan bayi, Siwon. Aku sudah besar!" sangkal si jelita Kim tak terima. Siwon manggut-manggut saja, namun dengan kerling matanya yang jail.

"Yakin sekali sudah besar, Yesungie?" keping lain jantungnya itu berdecih kesal dibuatnya. Mencebilkan bibirnya imut, membuat Siwon menjawilinya kecil-kecil.

"Kalau aku masih bocah, harusnya kau sudah masuk penjara, Siwon."

Siwon menautkan alisnya bingung, "Kenapa aku masuk penjara?"

"Ya iyalah! Kau dihukum atas tuduhan pelecehan pada anak di bawah umur. Kau kan suka sekali meraba-raba tubuhku di sana sini!" jawaban polos namun terselip makna vulgar itu membuat Siwon terbahak pada akhirnya. Iya, memang, dirinya hobi sekali _grepe-grepe_ tubuh montok kekasih manisnya ini. Lagipula, Yesung pasrah saja setiap kali ia lecehkan! Hahaha..

"Iya, baik-baik. Bayi gulali sok dewasaku yang menggemaskan!"

Yesung manyun jadinya. Siwon kenapa menggodanya terus, sih?

"Siwon, kalau untuk masalah kantor, coba bicara dengan _Appa_ saja, ya? Mudah-mudahan _Appa_ bisa membantu." Yesung mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka menjadi lebih serius, membuat Siwon kembali menarik kuat helaan nafasnya.

"Iya, Sayang, walau aku kurang suka melibatkan keluargamu. Nanti jika aku sering membuat repot orang tuamu, takut jadi tidak keren lagi di mata mereka! Rasanya aku gagal jadi _Superhero_ untukmu."

Jawaban Siwon membuat Yesung tergelak. Ada-ada saja pemikiran lelaki tampannya ini. Sepertinya, masalah kali ini benar-benar rumit, hingga menjadikan otak kekasihnya ini sedikit korslet.

"Kau akan selalu ganteng dan keren di mataku, Siwon."

Si tampan Choi mengulas senyum lebarnya. Ah, Yesung memang selalu bisa membuatnya berbunga. Sekarang, tingkat kepercayaan dirinya kembali tinggi. Sudah merasa cakep dan ganteng lagi! Terimakasih, Yesungie!

"Mulutmu itu, kenapa manis sekali, sih?"

"Hehehe.."

* * *

...

Lupakan sejenak dengan segepok masalah yang masih menunggu dirinya untuk mengurai. Pasti kelar, kok. Siwon janjikan bakal _Happy Ending_. Sekarang mau mesra-mesraan saja dengan Yesungie yang manis. Daripada kepalanya _migrain_ dan emosian lagi, mending _cooling down_ dulu dengan kekasih montoknya ini. Sip lah!

"Hei, Sayang," mulai Siwon, yang membuat belahan jiwanya mengerutkan dahinya lucu.

"Iya, Siwon,"

"Putusnya jadi tidak?" Siwon bertanya jahil dengan menaik-turunkan alisnya yang kata Yesung seperti ulat sutera yang tertimbun di tumpukan jerami yang sudah hangus terbakar. Tebal dan hitam. Pokoknya seksi sekali lah kata dia.

"Tidak jadi!" tandas Yesung setengah menjerit, yang membuat lelaki tampannya terbahak hingga memunculkan setitik airmata di ujung kelopak matanya.

"Ih, kenapa jahil sekali, Siwon!" jemari mungilnya mencubit terlalu kencang pinggang si tuan muda Choi, dan membuahkan erangan kesakitan setelahnya.

Siwon masih mengaduh seraya mendelikan matanya main-main padanya, namun malah ditanggapi dengan Yesung kembali melingkarkan sepasang lengan di lehernya, dan menariknya lebih erat.

"Benar tidak jadi putus?" si tampan masih betah menggoda kekasih manjanya. Suka sekali _moment-moment_ manis begini. Memang Yesung obat termujarab untuk semua masalahnya. Bodoh sekali ia yang selalu main sembunyi-sembunyi masalah dengan si jelitanya ini.

"Memangnya mau putus denganku?" tantang Yesung kemudian. Matanya mengerling nakal padanya, yang membuat pria tampan itu berlagak seduktif dengan menjilat bibirnya erotis. Memberi kesan seksi, yang dihadiahi cengiran lucu dari si jelita Kim.

"Ya tidak maulah!" jawab Siwon dengan nada multak. Sejak kapan dirinya bisa terbiasa tanpa kehadiran Yesung?

"Hehehe.."

"Siwon," panggil si manis kemudian. Siwon yang tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Yesung menggumam tak jelas.

"Jangan bertengkar lagi, ya?" lanjut Yesung penuh harap.

"Iya, Sayang."

"Jangan saling bentak lagi."

"Iya, Sayang."

"Saling sayang-sayangan saja ya, Siwon." pria tampannya malah terkekeh di lehernya, hingga bahunya naik turun. Lalu wajahnya tersembul lagi, mengangsurkan yang kali ini adalah sebuah senyuman tulus pada wajahnya yang ganteng itu.

"Iya, pasti. Bakal sayang-sayangan terus."

Yesung menimpali dengan satu senyuman tulus lainnya. Lalu, tanpa ragu menyatukan kedua belah bibirnya dengan bibir tebal milik Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum di sela pergulatan bibir mereka, sebelum memaksa Yesung untuk mengakui dominasinya. Berbalik membabat habis bibir sekenyal jeli milik sang belahan jiwa. Membelitnya, dan dengan lidahnya yang terlatih, ia mengabsen semua sisi mulut Yesung, yang membuat si manis Kim bernafas melalui mulutnya.

"Hhnnggh.. mmm.. Siwonhh."

Yesung mendesah lembut karena ulahnya. Tubuh mungil itu mulai bergetar merasakan sensasi yang selalu baru saat berciuman begini dengan Siwon. Sial! Kenapa Siwon harus sehandal ini sih berciumannya? Tekniknya banyak! Membuatnya lembek karena mencandu sekali.

Perlahan, Yesung membingkai wajah Siwon dengan kedua tangannya, mengajaknya berhenti dari aktivitas menggairahkan yang sejujurnya sangat digemari olehnya.

Yesung tersenyum kecil di sela nafasnya yang belum teratur, sedang Siwon melarikan ibu jarinya untuk mengurut lembut bibir semerah saganya yang berkedut penuh akan salivanya. Seksi sekali!

"Kau seksi!" puji Siwon dengan suara _husky_ -nya.

"Aku tahu!" balas belahan jiwanya itu percaya diri.

"Jangan marah lagi, Siwon." lanjut bocah berpipi gembil itu.

"Kau takut, ya?"

Yesung mengangguk kecil, "Iya, takut. Takut sekali. Kau seram!"

Siwon mengecup lembut dahi mulusnya, "Maaf ya, Sayang. Janji tidak marah lagi."

"Iya, percaya."

"Aku kan sudah jadi anak baik dan penurut, lalu aku dapat apa?" Siwon merenggangkan sedikit jaraknya, menatap lekat wajah kualitas unggul milik Yesung.

"Eum, dapat peluk." tutur Yesung lucu.

"Peluk saja?" timpal Siwon yang dihadiahi decakan manis oleh si jelitanya.

"Dapat cium,"

"Peluk dan cium saja?"

"Dapat seluruh hati dan cintaku~~!" tandas Yesung dengan membentuk simbol hati imut dengan kedua ibu jari dan telunjuknya, menempelkannya tepat di kedua sisi pipi gembilnya. Menggemaskan sekali!

Yesung cengar-cengir saja di depannya, yang membuat Siwon lantas memberikan kecupan di seluruh wajah indah itu tanpa terkecuali, lalu dihadiahi kekehan geli dari pemuda jelita itu.

"Hanya karena aku terlalu cinta padamu, Sayang! Apa jangan-jangan kau penyihir, ya?" tanya Siwon tanpa menghentikan serangan ciumannya.

Yesung mengangguk mengiyakan, "Iya, penyihir imut miliknya Siwonnie.."

Yasudahlah, mereka mau sayang-sayangan lagi katanya. Hohoho.. atau malah mau cinta-cintaan saja? Mumpung stamina Siwon sedang _turn on_ begini. Mau tidak, Yesungie?

Kesimpulannya sih menurut Siwon hanya satu. Karena obat termujarab untuk semua masalahnya ya memang hanya berserah pada Tuhan ditambah Yesungie-nya yang manis itu.

 _Terimakasih ya, Sayang._

Hehehe..

.

.

.

END

* * *

Aduuh ya ampun, mereka itu apa sih sebenernya? Kok ya menye-menye begitu? Tapi ya seneng lihatnya, abisnya imut sih. *Labil!

Hohohoo, anyway, sorry loh udah bikin pasangan kece kesayangan saya se OOC ini, cuma pingin bikin fantasi saya akan mereka sedikit lebih nyata.

Udah ya, saya mau muntahin pelangi dulu, abis mereka ngegemesyiin banget.

Jangan lupa, kasih payback ke saya, Kaka-Kaka. Biar makin rajin ngerefleksiin fantasinya. kkk~

Pay :D


End file.
